


Waiting

by distractionpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death References, Gen, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a mission. There is no room for doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

There is something very wrong as Michael fills his vessel. This frail human body that Zachariah has procured for him does not belong to Dean Winchester. The bloodline is that of John Winchester, but this vessel is neither Dean nor the abomination. For a moment Michael is puzzled but the vessel’s memories are clear and easy to rifle through, the information he seeks already at the forefront due to current circumstances. A bastard, intended only as bait for the true vessel, but capable of holding Michael all the same. It is not ideal but it is functional. Michael takes a moment to settle into his new skin, blinking and tensing to check the motor functions; this boy’s consent had been implied by his agreements with Zachariah and his presence in the room but he has not said yes to Michael directly and given his conflict with Zachariah it is likely that even that agreement would be revoked given half the chance. To have entered this vessel at all Michael required consent, but the way in which that consent had been given and then almost retracted at the final moment left him with the uncomfortable feeling of not being entirely there. He is reasonably certain that no situation like this had occurred before, for consent was usually arranged in a more direct and immediate manner than that which Zachariah had used, and whilst Michael’s grip on the vessel felt strong he would feel more comfortable if the taking of this vessel had been arranged in the proper fashion.

He takes a moment to located the soul of the human who has given him this vessel and wonders if having it verify its consent would help his situation any. When he allows his grace to brush against it though, he receives no acknowledgement. The soul has no interest in listening to Michael, it is too small and too frightened, not even registering what is happening to it anymore, simply screaming our for its mother. A child, Michael realises, as he withdraws, leaving the soul to run the course of its emotions and wear itself out, it might be better approached later if it can cling to its sense of self once the shock wears off.

It is necessary to strategize, for although Lucifer does not yet have possession of the abomination it is only a matter of time. For a moment Michael contemplates continuing his pursuit of Dean Winchester as a vessel, but given his repeated lack of success it seems an inefficient use of his time when his current vessel is holding him without difficulty.

There are many ways in which Michael can approach his conflict with Lucifer but none are immediate. Fighting Lucifer while his brother resided in his current, failing, vessel was unthinkable, as was the thought of commanding the assistance of heaven’s armies. He would vanquish Lucifer in a fair fight – justice as God had bidden it. It would be challenging though, as destiny often was, for unlike when he had cast Lucifer down he lacked the advantage of Lucifer’s surprise. Once upon a time his brother had believed that love might lead Michael to fail in his duty, had failed to understand that casting Lucifer out to atone was Michael’s great mercy, but this time they both knew not only what was at stake but also that their bond would do nothing to halt their fight. This time they would both be going in at full strength and ready to kill.

Where do dead angels go?

It was a question which had never been asked and Michael did not change that. He would cast Lucifer down once more as his father wished and there would be paradise on earth. Any other choices were illusions.

For now he would wait.


End file.
